


Something You Do

by sassybitch



Series: Something You Do [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Civil War Team Iron Man, Established Relationship, James Rhodes Appreciation, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), soft bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassybitch/pseuds/sassybitch
Summary: “Love is not only something you feel, but also something you do.”
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark
Series: Something You Do [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125782
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70
Collections: Team Iron Man/Anti Steve





	Something You Do

Tony groaned softly, relaxing against the workshop table he was sitting at as Jim massaged his shoulders.

“You’re too tense, Tones,” Jim noted as he moved his hands from Tony’s shoulders to his upper back, rubbing firmly.

Tony opened his mouth to reply before closing it and sighing heavily instead.

“What is it?” Jim asked.

“Just realized that as much as a want to tease you about other ways to ‘loosen’ me up, I don’t have the energy to follow through. The heart’s willing, but… dammit Rhodey, we’re getting old.”

Jim chuckled, “Speak for yourself, babe. Didn’t you heard that 30 is the new 40?”

“Yeah, but you’re almost 50 so- Ouch!” Tony jumped at the sting, mock glaring over his shoulder at Jim. “Did you just pinch me?”

“Just saving you from yourself,” Jim replied with a smile as he continued his massage. “You shouldn’t blaspheme, Tones.”

“Doesn’t that mean to speak badly against God?”

“Yep,” Jim replied, popping the P obnoxiously.

“I don’t believe in God, so it doesn’t count.”

“Are you sure? I distinctly remember you calling out for God this morning when I did that thing with my tongue.”

Tony felt his face heat at the memory of their shared passion from that morning, but he grinned at Jim’s teasing, “Shut up.”

Jim laughed softly, placing a kiss against Tony’s bare shoulder where his tank had slipped down. He ended the massage and stepped back slightly as Tony moved to turn around on his stool.

Tony reached out to reel his lover in almost immediately, initiating a proper kiss that carried on for the next several minutes. Breaking apart finally, Tony looked into Jim’s eyes and smiled. “Thanks, babe.”

Jim’s eyes crinkled with his smile, “Shoulders feeling better?”

Tony nodded, “Much better, but that wasn’t the only thing I was talking about.”

Kissing him on the forehead, Jim stepped back with a nod, “I know Tones, and you’re welcome. Now, let’s head upstairs for dinner. Vis let Peter drag him to a movie tonight, so we have the house to ourselves for the next few hours. I had Friday order in pizza from that place you love, and it should be delivered soon.”

Tony allowed Jim to pull him from the stool, “Oh, you’re spoiling me tonight. What did I do to deserve you?”

Jim gave Tony a soft smile, the sappy one that made Tony’s heart flutter each time. “Everything.”

Tony’s smile was blinding as he stepped into the elevator with Jim. “Go me. Shut it down, FRI.”

“Will do, Boss,” FRIDAY replied, multiple systems whirring softly as their shutdown processes began. The elevator doors slid closed on the couple, once again lost to a passionate kiss.

\------

Tony checked his reflection one last time before walking to the side of the stage as he waited for the SI PR representative to finish corralling the press that had gathered for his press conference.

The US President had announced recently that they would be considering bringing the Rogue Avengers back stateside in the coming weeks, and this was the first time that Stark Industries or Tony would address the news officially.

Tony knew most people assumed that he’d welcome the news with open arms, the President certainly had, but that wasn’t the case. Tony wasn’t going to do anything to impede their return, but he wanted to make sure the general public was informed of what the Rogues return would look like in regards to the remaining, non-fugitive members of the Avengers.

His PR team had suggested that the announcement should be made by all of the remaining Avengers together to show a united front, and while Tony agreed with that, he wanted to say a few things for himself on a personal level first. The looks on the faces of his PR team when he’d told them that had been comical and it had taken everything in him to school the amusement from his face.

Thus, he was unsurprised at the stack of note cards that his assistant had just shoved into his hands moments ago. Glancing over at Jim, who was waiting with Vision as they were fussed over with last minute wardrobe adjustments and agenda reminders, he shared a smile with his beloved. They both knew Tony wouldn’t use the note cards, but he did have a habit of thumbing through the cards before going out on stage, as a last minute tradition of sorts.

Thumbing through the cards this time, Tony frowned slightly when he noticed that each card simply had one word printed in bold, capital letters. As he read each card, he started to smile, his grin growing with each word.

_**YOU** _

_**ARE** _

_**TONY** _

_**FUCKING** _

_**STARK.** _

_**YOU** _

_**GOT** _

_**THIS.** _

Tony looks over his shoulder at Jim, who nods with a soft smile and gives him a thumbs up. Tony’s smile is blinding as he walks out onto stage to the gathered press.

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> So yes, this fic is mostly just a bit of fluff for my boys. Rhodey trying to pamper Tony a bit and give him a relaxing night together before the press conference the next day. 
> 
> I may decide to add more to this later, possibly make it a series exploring the Rogues return and more about Tony/Rhodey's relationship and how it developed in the months after Civil War. As such, I've created a series for this fic, so subscribe to that if you are interested in the possibility of more down the line. Also, ideas of what you might like to see me explore are definitely welcome.
> 
> Fair warning, while this fic is fairly neutral Team Cap wise, if I take this series further than this ficlet, that will definitely change to Not Team Cap Friendly.
> 
> Also, Spider-Man (serving as a reserve Avenger in my headcanon due to his age) isn't at the press conference because at this stage his identity is still unknown and since Tony, Rhodey, and Vision are all known, Tony didn't think it good to chum the water, so to speak, by making Spider-Man the sole Avenger in attendance with a secret identity.
> 
> And finally, I just have to say this. In my opinion, James Rhodes is a very underappreciated character in this fandom. Also, I think Jim would be the quietly teasing and staunchly supportive type of boyfriend, which is why he is characterized the way that he is in this fic.


End file.
